warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
StarClan
Welcome to StarClan, where the good cats go after they pass away. StarClan is in constant war with the Dark Forest, and create prophecies to guide the Clan Cats. They have a strong connection with Medicine Cats, leaders and an occasional clan cat. Allegiances Former Leaders *Rosestar - silver tortoiseshell she-cat. Roleplayer: Silverwhisker *Snowstar - white she-cat with amber eyes. Former SplashClan leader. roleplayer: Bbun *Willowstar - dark gray she-cat. Mother of Owlswoop's kits. Roleplayed by: Silverw **Eclipsekit - a dark orange she-cat Roleplayed by: Ember **Lunarkit - light gray she-cat. Roleplayed by: Silverw *Sunstar - a beautiful pure golden she-cat with brown tabby stripes and green eyes. Roleplayed by: Fern *Icestar - a large, handsom long fured snow white tom with very faint silver spots, and icy blue eyes. One of the last leaders of WindClan. Roleplayed by: ''Stormeh *Treestar - cat with a unknown description. Former SummerClan leader. Rped by: Up for adoption. *Reedstar - small black tabby she-cat. Former WinterClan leader. Rper: Rainlegs *Larkstar- pretty, well muscled, toriseshell she-cat with tattered ears, scarred paws, a scarred muzzle, a large, skinny scar down her back, and intelligent blue eyes. '' ''Roleplayed by: Fern'' *Snowstar - a gray-brown tabby tom with fluffy fur. Roleplayer: Rainlegs *Maplestar - a dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, battered ears, and a large scar running through one eye. Roleplayer: Leggy *Morningstar - Brown and black tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes. Former leader of SummerClan. Roleplayer: Mossss *Blackstar - black she-cat. Rped by: Ferk *Lilacstar - cream, dark brown and white she-cat with light lilac colroed eyes. Roleplayed by: Lily *Vampirestar- a black she-cat with red eyes and fangs. *Sorrelstar - tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle. Pale amber eyes. Deep, ragged V-shaped nick in her ear. One of the earliest leaders of AutumnClan. Roleplayed by Spotted the Potato *Rowanstar' - a ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes that is patient and kind but could be ferocious in battle. Formerly of ThunderClan and SummerClan. ''Role-played by: Mrs. Cody Garrett Runnels *'Risingstar' - a black tabby tom with emerald green eyes. Roleplayed by Rowan Former Deputies *Agateblaze - Black she-cat with rainbow eyes. Roleplayer:User:AutumnroseUser:Ravenfang *Lavastorm - Unknown Describtion. Roleplayer:Unknown *Bramblestrike - light brown tabby tom. Roleplayer: Bbun *Jadewhisker - Beautiful bluish gray she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayer: Chinapro2000\ *Stormfire - Moonstorm's dad, gray tom with amber eyes. Roleplayer: Cheesy *Tanfang - cream colored she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Rainface, and former deputy of SummerClan. Roleplayer: Rainfacestar *Mousefoot - brown tabby she-cat with a single pure white paw and foggy blue eyes. Former deputy of SpringClan. Role-played by: Stormstar *Cloudstorm - fluffy pure white tom with ice blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Stoem *Yellowbird - a black tom with yellow eyes. Roleplayer: Rainlegs *Stonetooth - a silver tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes. Roleplayer: Leggy *Ospreytalon - a silver tom with black spotted tabby stripes and yellow eyes. Roleplayer: Leggy Former Medicine Cats *Riversplash - blue-gray tom with green eyes. Roleplayer: Rainy Felton *Lillybreeze- silver she-cat with violet eyes Roleplayer: RaVeNfAnG 00:07, July 6, 2012 (UTC) *Mistyflower - gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayer: Mossnose *Rainleaf - silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayer: Beebx *Herbpetal: black and white she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayer: Beebs *Brownpelt - brown tom. Roleplayer: Stoem *Silversight - silver she-cat. Roleplayer: Rowan *Redfeather - ginger tom. Roleplayer: N/A Former Warriors *'Nightfeather' - black she-cat with silky fur, a plumy tail, and pale green eyes. Rped by: Leggo *'Redsky' - reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayer: Bbun *'Stormstone' - Large, muscular gray tom. Roleplayer:Fern *'Snowshell' - White she-cat. Chinapro2000 *'Blazeshine' - fire colored tabby she-cat. CinderxLion *'Fireblaze' - fire-colored tom with sky blue eyes and white paws. Roleplayer: Ivyclaw *'Brindleflower' - brown,ginger,white,and black she-cat with green eyes and ginger ears . Roleplayer: Beebs *'Pyroblaze' - a ginger and reddish tom with a white tipped tail and blue-cray speckles. Roleplayed by: Needed *'Poppyleaf' - small red-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by: Bbun *'Cherryspots' - tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Roleplayer: Bbun *'Flightseed' - A ginger she cat with a white muzzle, chest and paws. Roleplayed by: Mrs. Runnels "Rhodes" *'Rowanspirit' - ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayer: Rowan Runnels "Rhodes" *'Turtleheart '- A golden she-cat with a dark streak along her back and piercing green eyes. Killed by monster. Roleplayed by: Crystalheart *'Cuckoofoot' - blue gray she-cat. Rped by: Bbun *'Badgerclaw' - black and white tom. Rped by: Bbun *'Dryclaw' - tom with unknown desc. Rped by: Needed *'Skyflower' - golden and white she-cat. Rped by: Bbun *'Tinystream' - tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Roledplayed by: Bbun *'Onionwhisker' - silver and black she-cat. Roleplayer: Bbun *'Agatewings' - she-cat with unknown desc. Rped by: Needed *'Lakesand' - pretty, gray she-cat with pale green eyes. Roleplayer: Silverw *'Golddust' - Ginger she-cat with a white ginger and barely visible pale ginger stripes. Roleplayer: Moss *'Willowherb' - a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. Role-played: 'Beebs'' *Paleclaw' - small pale cream she-cat. Roleplayer: Bbun *'Cypressfoot' - a light brown tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes and a white underbelly. Roleplayer: Rainlegs *'Brownfur' - brown tom. ''Roleplayed by: Bbun *'Mottlenose' - a black and white tom with green eyes. Roleplayer: Leggy *'Obsidianhawk' - a black and white tom with gray eyes. Roleplayer: Leggy *'Geckotalon' - a small, tawny, ticked-tabby she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayer: legguu *'Cinderblaze' - a black and silver mottled she-cat with yellow eyes and long, thick fur. Roleplayer: Legguu *'Tigerstripe' - a small golden tabby tom with green eyes. Died in a twoleg woodcutter. Role-played by: Bbun *'Heatherfang' - a pale ginger tabby she-cat with blue-violet eyes and a white underbelly. Roleplayer: Leggy *'Owlwing' - a white and brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Roleplayer: Leggy *'Wolfpelt' - an albino tom with short fur. Roleplayer: The Mystical Leglos *'Frostshell' - white she-cat with blue eyes. Rped by: Rowie *'Mistcloud' - gray she-cat. Rped by: Rowie *'Steamcloud' - gray tom. Rped by: Whiskey *'Dawnsplash' - she-cat with a desc beebs forgot. Rped by: Moss *'Gingertail' - white she-cat with distinctive ginger tail. Rped by: Crys *'Cinderflight' - gray she-cat with blue eyes and a short tail. Rped by: Cinder *'Rainheart'- blue gray she-cat. Rped by: Rainy Felton *'Crabheart'- gray tom. Rped by; Whiskers *'Swiftfoot' - ginger tom. Rped by: Rowie *'Zinniabud'- tortoiseshell she-cat. Rped by: Aeo *'Sorrelstep' - a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pale green eyes. Roleplayer: leggy *'Kitewing '- a tabby and white she-cat with green-gray eyes. Roleplayer: Leggy *'Pikewhisker'- a dark gray tabby tom with a white underbelly and green eyes. Roleplayer: Who else? ._. *'Whitebirch' - small, lithe, white tabby tom with pale green eyes. Rped by: CH *'Leechfang' - tortoiseshell she-cat. Rped by: Beebx *'Marshshade'- a drak brown tabby tom with pale underparts and almond-shaped, green eyes. Roleplayer: Rainlegs *'Skybreeze'- White she-cat with gray paws and bright orange eyes. Roleplayer: Mosssss *'Birchfang' - Black tom with a brown underbelly and blue eyes. Roleplayer: Mosssss *'Featherstorm' - huge, muscular, lithe, battle scarred, blue-gray tom with emerald green eyes and shredded, scarred ears. Roleplayed by: CH *'Wolffang' - a gray and white tom. Role-played by: Bbun *'Flameglow' - a flame and black colored tortioseshell tom with flame colored eyes. Roleplayed by: Stoem *'Stormpelt' - black tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by: Shoon *'Mudkip' - Coming soon. Rped by Crystal. *'Riverstream' - Beautiful silver and white she-cat with long, dappled, wavy fur, fluffy paws, feathered ears, a nicely shaped face, a triangular nose, and wide, clear, blue eyes. Rped by Crystal. *'Bluestorm' - blue-gray she-cat. Rped by: Bbun *'Skycloud' - Slender, blue-gray she-cat with ice blue eyes. Roleplayer: Whiskers *'Cyclonegust' - dark silver tabby tom with green eyes. Roleplayer: Whiskers *'Leafstorm' - ginger tom with a flame colored pelt. Roleplayer: Leafu *'Toadpelt' - brown tom with amber eyes. Roleplayer: Bbun *'Poppypelt' - ginger she-cat. Roleplayer: Bbun *'Flintpelt'- dark gray tom with sturdy shoulders, a missing left paw, and piercing green eyes. Roleplayer: Fern *'Mistysky '- longhaired, silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes. Roleplayer: Fern *'Mountainbird'- beautiful, sleek, long-haired gray she-cat with huge, beautiful, blue eyes like the feather of a bluejay. Roleplayer: Fern *'Shiningfire' - beautiful white she-cat with fiery blue eyes. Roleplayer: Fern Former Queens *'Shinefeather' - a brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws. Role-played by: Rowan *'Mistyfur - '''silvery she-cat with red speckles and yellow eyes. ''Roleplayed by: ''Stoem *'Sandheart' - pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. Rped by: Bbun *'Nightingalefoot' - light brown she-cat. Roleplayed by: Bbun Former Apprentices *Rowanspirit - ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayer: Rowan *Fallowpaw - light colored she-cat. Rped by: Lily *Nutpaw - silver and black tom. Rped by: CH Former Elders: *'Owlswoop' - a ginger tom with blind, yellow eyes. He is mates with Willowstar. He was the mentor of Rainface. Rolplayer: Silverw *'Sorrelshine' - a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes and unusually sharp teeth. ''Role-played by Mrs. Runnels "Rhodes" *'Rainface' - blue gray she-cat. Rped by: Rainu *'Sheepear' - black, battle-scarred tom with blue eyes, one of which is cloudy. Rped by: Leggy *'Birdsong' - once-pretty, small, chocolate tortoiseshell she-cat. Rped by: Leggy *'Fallowheart' - light brown she-cat with amber eyes. Rped by: Bbun *'Rosethorn'- Tortiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by: Fern *'Foxshade- ' handsome, well-muscled, battle-scarred, dark ginger tom with a long tail, huge, sharp, hooked claws, long, muscular legs, wide, scarred paws, a broad, scarred muzzle, shredded ears, and cold, blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Fern *'Skytail'- small gray and white patched she-cat with a long tail and sky blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Fern Former Kits *'Stemkit'- black she-kit with amber eyes. Rped by: Ferk *'Petalkit'- a golden tabby she-kit with blue eyes. Rped by: Rainlegs *'Twigkit'- brown tabby tom. Rped by: Up for Adoption *'Hawkkit' - gray, black, and white tom. Rped by: Bbun *'Minnowkit' - sleek gray tabby she-kit. Rped by: Rowan "Rhodes" Kaerpernick *'Lifekit' - brown tabby she-cat. Rped by: Rowie *'Patchkit' - white she-cat with ginger tabby patches. Rped by: Bbun *'Emberkit'- a black and gray tom. Rped by: Raven *'Bluekit' - a black she-kit with blue eyes. Rped by: Rainlegs *'Willowkit' - a fluffy dark gray she-kit with a white dash on her nose and blue eyes. Rped by: Rainlegs *'Reddeningkit - '''A red and black tom with a bushy red and orange tail, a golden ear tip, and icy blue eyes. ''Roleplayed by: Stoem *'Barkkit - '''A brown and white tabby tom with green eyes. ''Roleplayed by: Stoem *'Specklingkit - '''a blue-gray she-kit with yellow speckles, a red tail, and amber eyes. ''Roleplayed by: Stoem *'Icekit'- pale gray she-kit with big, icy blue eyes. Ferk *'Titaniumkit'- brown-grey tom with green eyes. Rped by: Ferk *'Fennelkit'- small, golden she-kit with white paws and amber eyes. Rped by: Ferk *'Thornkit'- a small, pretty, fluffy, silver she-kit with darker points, faint tabby stripes, and gray-green eyes. Rped by: Leggo *'Cherrykit' - dark tortoiseshell she-kit with a small white dash on her chest, short, neat fur, and green-yellow eyes. Rped by: Leggo *'Newtkit'- a small, long-bodied, dark tortoiseshell she-kit with copper eyes, a long, sleek tail, and a ginger neck. Rped by: Leggo *'Russetkit'- a mostly black, dark-tortoiseshell she-kit with a short, stubby tail, silky, short fur, green eyes, and long, white whiskers. Rped by: Leggo *'Leopardkit'- a short, stocky, round-eared, short-muzzled, short-furred, mottled, black she-cat with green eyes. Rped by: Leggy *'Beakkit'- a small, slender, well-balanced, short-furred, white tom with dark, spotted-tabby stripes and wide, yellow eyes. Rainlegs *'Naturekit' - Pretty, short-furred, slender bright tortoise-shell, black, and white she-cat with pure white paws, tufted black ears, a very fluffy tail with a black tail tip, and large, shining leaf green eyes that reflect the blue sea when it catches the sunlight. Crys Roleplay StarClan Roleplay Category:Clans Category:Active Clans